


GOLDEN BOMBER

by Nyanko13



Series: One Piece FILM GOLD Stuff [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm taking tag suggestions, translated from Japanese to English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanko13/pseuds/Nyanko13
Summary: 320 million Belly.Every one in the crew understood the moment they heard the outrageous amount.





	GOLDEN BOMBER

**Author's Note:**

> Written by GEKKA, translated by me.  
> You can find the work in Japanese here.  
> https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=7145511

Both civilians and marines escaped to the sea in a frenzy after the destruction of Gran Tesoro. The riches that sunk would most likely be salvaged by some treasure hunters in the future, but it was no longer a concern to the Mugiwara pirates. Nami was elated, as she was able to take advantage of the chaos, and snagged several nuggets of gold.

 

"This adventure wasn't fun..."

Luffy said with a troubled expression. They were far away from where Gran Tesoro was located, hours after finally losing the marines. Small balls of light caused by the noctiluca danced on the dark surface of the ocean.

Luffy and Zoro sat shoulder to shoulder in the night, watching the slow sway of the waves, as their nakama slept on soundly. 

"Did you want to fight more?"

Luffy pinched his lips together, as Zoro said teasingly.

"Hmm~ and Zoro went through the trouble to get caught..."

 _So he knows,_ Zoro thought as his lip twitched up in a small smile.

320 million Belly.

Every one in the crew understood the moment they heard the outrageous amount. They were set up. Moreover, their aim was Zoro from the beginning.

They could have ran then and there. If Zoro carried Luffy and opened up a bloody path for them, Usopp would have made a smoke screen. Then, as either Robin or Franky cover their back, they would have ran. It would have been as easy as breathing.

But then that wouldn't mean that they got away from Tesoro's trap.

There was definitely something wrong. Zoro had understood that, and that was why he had charged in. Being the first mate, and also the swordsman, Zoro knew that his nakama won't move if he charged in. By doing this, the purpose of the trap would become clearer. Besides, if the enemy's objective was to take Zoro and he lets it happen, the rest of his nakama wouldn't be hurt as much.

Zoro had thought through all of this, and still let himself be captured. The fact that Luffy had understood the motive behind his actions was enough.

"I'm sorry Zoro always ends up playing roles like that."

"It was nothing."

Not backing away from fights, doing what he wants to, and pummeling anyone in the way. That was Luffy's way of doing things. Even if everyone was able to escape back then, they would not have been able to get away from Gran Tesoro in time. In cases like this, it was Zoro's job to prepare the best stage possible for his captain, even if it meant purposefully walk into a trap.

Of course, Zoro never thought about the possibility of failure. He believed in his captain and crew mates unconditionally.

"Did he do anything bad to Zoro?"

Zoro felt a strange sort of amusement as Luffy asked seriously. Even though it was purposeful, a prideful swordsman falling for a trap, losing his freedom, and was turned into a public display. Everything about the situation was unpleasant.

But that's not what Luffy was asking.

"Nothing." Zoro answered smoothly.

Luffy glared at Zoro's response as if he was angry, and asked again.

"Did he do anything bad to Zoro?"

"............."

Zoro paused. _How to answer this?_

He would be lying if he said Tesoro did nothing to him. But after accepting that he was trapped, Zoro spent most of the time sleeping. To be honest, he really wasn't listening when Tesoro was excitedly presenting his "Grand plan to knock the Mugiwara pirates into the pits of despair and making a show out of it" speech. 

"...well, he did... hit me a little..."

Tesoro had gotten angry and lashed out when Zoro didn't even try to pretend he was listening. They had also dumped wine on his head and cursed at him, but Luffy didn't need to know that.

"Was that it?"

Luffy pressed, eyes boring into Zoro's singular one, frowning as if he was the one that got hit.

"Hmm... I had to pee the whole time."

Zoro grinned, as his slightly unrefined joke lightened up the mood. Luffy's expression loosened a bit from his previous tenseness. 

Luffy, who had been hugging Zoro up to that point, sat up a bit straighter, and ruffled Zoro's marimo head. He rubbed at the cheek Tesoro had hit, and kissed the spot as an afterthought.

"Ugh! Stupid gold guy doing bad stuff to _my_ Zoro...I should have beaten him up more!"

"......"

Zoro let out a small sigh from where he was being hugged, as Luffy continued his process of rubbing and kissing. He felt his eye closing, and relaxed a little more into the rubbery arms.

Zoro opened his eyes when Luffy suddenly stopped.

 _Were you afraid?_ Luffy's eyes ask, even though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Of course not." Zoro finds himself whispering, even as his eyes answer the question.

_I never doubted you would come._

"Good!"

Luffy smiled approvingly, and hugged Zoro tighter to himself.


End file.
